


Silver Screen

by amathela



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It always worked in the movies.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Screen

It always worked in the movies. Brooke would say _shut up,_ lean in, capture Rachel's mouth with hers. After a minute, she'd pull back, leaving Rachel flushed and satisfied and utterly speechless.

Rachel definitely wasn't supposed to pull away, stopping Brooke with a hand to her lips, and say, "What the hell are you doing?"

She hesitates a moment, _wrong move, bad, let's rewind,_ before offering an apologetic smile. "I was going to kiss you?"

"Well, then." Rachel smiles, shifts closer. "Why didn't you say so?"

Way more than a minute later, Brooke decides real life isn't so bad, either.


End file.
